Abstract: Data Management and Biostatistics Core The primary goal of the Data Management and Biostatistics Core is to ensure the success of the scientific aims by providing state-of-the-art support in data management and statistics. The core will assure professional quality collaboration/consultation through two specific aims. Aim 1 is to provide reliable data management service for all the data generated by the U19 study. The aim includes management of large amounts of de-identified data, clinical data management and reporting, and timely data submission to NIH databases. Aim 2 is to provide statistical support to the U19 scientific labs and other cores. The aim includes providing support in study design, data analyses, developing new methodology, and training and general consulting. Operationally, the core will strive to produce both synergy and efficiency in its interactions with the scientific labs and other technology cores. The core also provides the U19 investigators with seamless access to other available resources such as the expertise of the faculty in the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, the Bioinformatics Interest Group, and Computational Life Sciences Initiative of Emory University.